


Eccentric Space Lesbians

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Breath Control, F/F, I can't write smut!, Original Character(s), but I try anyway, lesbian sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder where some of the more esoteric rules from Pryce and Carter's Deep Space Survival Protocol Manual came from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentric Space Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireBryony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/gifts).



Rachel rolled over and bopped the top of the grey box on her teak bedside table. "Begin recording."

"Seriously, Rachel? I know you're going to miss me, but if you want audio of me getting off, I'll send you some from space." Wesley wrapped her arms around Rachel's hips and pushed gently, turning her so their noses were touching. "No way Mr. Cutter would censor those from getting to you." She leaned her mouth in for a kiss, her fingers pulling the straps of Rachel's nightie down so her breasts were visible, pink nipples hard in the cool morning air. "Tell him you need them for productivity."

Rachel laughed. "I'm about nine hundred survival tips short of a deep space survival manual. Cutter says that he'll shrink my head and display it in the lobby if the whole thing isn't written by EOD. And you're the deep space expert. Or you will be soon." She gasped as Wesley's mouth found her nipple. "We can - multitask." Wesley's fingers stroked along Rachel's thigh, pushing up the lace edging until the soft fabric pooled around Rachel's stomach. The fingers then dipped lower and Rachel gave a half moan as they found her clit. "Not what I meant. Don't stop."

Wesley pulled on Rachel's nipple with her teeth before finally releasing it. "Deep space survival tip. Begin every day with a few minutes of exercise. Isometric exercises are particularly rewarding." She pressed against Rachel's clit and she watched the petite woman arch her hips, desperate for more contact. "And make sure to keep a member of your crew inside the craft at all times." Her fingers matched her words, reaching inside Rachel's wetness, making the other woman groan softly. "Do we need tips on how to safely operate machinery? You always keep valuable equipment beside your bed..."

Rachel shook her head, her movements frantic. "No. Like this." Rachel pulled Wesley down for as kiss as she came, her fingers wound tight in Wesley's short hair. They lay still for a moment, Wesley resting her head against Rachel's chest, before Rachel wriggled out from under her. In a moment she was straddling the larger woman. "You're beautiful, you know that?" With those words, she pressed her hands against Wesley's throat, holding them hard against her. Wesley's eyes went wide and her hips bucked.

Rachel leaned down so she could nip the top of Wesley's ear. "Shh, Wes," Rachel whispered. "Relax. You need to conserve your oxygen. You don't know when I'll let you take your next breath." Wesley twisted her body at this, but instead of reaching for Rachel, her hands went to her own clit, moving frantically against it. Rachel laughed. "You're supposed to stay calm in hazardous situations, dearest." She loosened her grip to allow Wesley to take a few short, gasping breaths before pressing down again. "What will you do when you're stuck in the vastness of space? There's all kinds of grisly, gruesome deaths waiting for you there. You'll have hydrochloric acid and dynamite, but what will you do when it's just you, alone in the dark, waiting for the end?" Wesley shook her head in silent objection but her fingers sped. It wasn't until she'd come that Rachel lifted her hands, running a gentle finger across Wesley's collarbone. "Darling Wesley. I hope your psych profile is terrible and they ship you back in a week."

Wesley grinned. "We should put in a survival tip about using fear as a stimulant." She sighed happily. "It'll only be a few hundred days. When they realize how boring the readings from Wolf 359 are, they'll send me home instantly. Honestly, I'm surprised Cutter bothered to build an entire station out there in the first place. I'll get my taste of spaceflight and we'll be together again in no time."

**Author's Note:**

> Harpers-mirror made me do it.
> 
> For your reading pleasure, I compiled a list of all the Survival Tips we know so far. You're welcome. http://smilodonmeow.tumblr.com/post/127503193815/pryce-and-carters-deep-space-survival-procedure


End file.
